His Slytherin Descendants
by Lisias
Summary: Traduction de Dark Cyan Star. Je suis connu sous le nom d'Harrison Black-Riddle, ma vie est complètement insatisfaisante et je me retrouve à désirer l'attention de mon père après ses quatorze années d'absence. Mon frère jumeau Damon est le parfait héritier de Serpentard. Quant à moi je suis plutôt du genre Severus Snape. Oh et je suis un cracmol... enfin pas vraiment.


**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, je vous avais parlé de cette fiction il y a de cela quelques semaines, c'est un OS que j'ai voulu traduire parce que quand vous travaillez sur la même fic pendant plus d'un an parfois changer d'horizon ça peut faire du bien xD ! Donc voici un « petit » OS que j'ai pris plaisir à traduire quand je n'avais rien à faire au boulot ou quand je ne voulais pas me mettre sur TMS !

J'adore Dark Cyan Star et tout son travail et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisis de traduire l'une de ses fictions, elles ne m'ont jamais déçue et j'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire !

Je la mets en complète puisque c'est un OS mais il existe un second chapitre qui reprend la même histoire mais du point de vue de Voldemort, j'ai déjà commencé à le traduire mais j'avance assez lentement. En tout cas il sera mis en ligne sur cette histoire donc n'hésitez pas à vous mettre en alert pour ne pas le manquer ^^

**Bêta : ****lololitaoe ! Merci de t'être proposé quand je n'avais personne !**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)**

**x.x**

**His Slytherin Descendants**

**Résumé : **Je suis connu sous le nom d'Harrison Black-Riddle, ma vie est complètement insatisfaisante et je me retrouve à désirer l'attention de mon père après ses quatorze années d'absence. Mon frère jumeau Damon est le parfait héritier de Serpentard. Quant à moi je ne suis pas vraiment comme Salazar Serpentard, je suis plutôt du genre Severus Snape. Oh et je suis un cracmol, enfin pas vraiment….

Voldemort sait que je suis en manque d'affection et il en profite à son avantage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens cette chaleur se glisser en moi lorsque je l'ai entendu murmurer cette confession « Tu me ressembles de manière frappante lorsque j'étais plus jeune ».

**X.X**

J'ai quatorze ans.

Et je suis aussi le fils de Tom Marvollo Riddle et de Bellatrix Black.

Je déteste ma vie. Mon existence a pour unique but de passer l'héritage de Salazar et ses traits. Ma _mère_ pense que c'est une histoire d'amour et de privilège, mais je connais la vérité. Tom Riddle l'a baisé seulement parce qu'elle était la seule femme Mangemort loyale de son cercle qui porterait son engeance. Il l'a utilisé juste comme il va nous utiliser à nouveau lorsqu'il reviendra au pouvoir.

Je regarde par-dessus mon livre dans un coin sombre Bellatrix et Damon mon _frère jumeau_. Quelle chance j'ai de partager mon fardeau avec quelqu'un du même âge que moi. Mais en vérité c'est l'inverse, Bellatrix le favorise. Je n'en ai rien à faire puisqu'elle a de solides raisons d'aimer Damon plus que moi.

Tout d'abord Damon a l'allure d'un héritier de Salazar Serpentard : cheveux noirs, peau légèrement bronzée et des dents plus aiguisées qu'une personne normale sans mentionner le fait qu'il est grand et bien bâti à quatorze ans.

Quant à moi… J'ai des cheveux légèrement auburn qui brillent d'une couleur bronze au soleil, la peau pâle et de brillants yeux verts. J'ai un petit visage avec des pommettes qui ressortent tout comme ma pomme d'Adam. Ma mère dit que mes yeux viennent des profondeurs de l'enfer et que mes cheveux viennent de mon grand-père moldu que mon père a tué, cela me fait me sentir spécial.

En vérité nous ne sommes pas vraiment jumeaux… faux jumeaux si vous préférez.

Vous devez penser qu'avoir un visage fin et des yeux verts _est _Serpentard, mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai regardé des portraits de mon ancêtre et Damon lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, à part en ce qui concerne la barbichette qui n'est pas apparu sur son visage d'enfant.

Mais même si je ressemblais à mon frère, je serais toujours aussi invisible pour Bellatrix. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un cracmol. Tout du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Je ne le suis pas, je suis même plutôt puissant de mon propre avis. Je lis des livres comme si c'était des recettes de cuisine pour enfant et je m'entraîne à faire « de stupides mouvements de baguette » durant la nuit lorsque ma mère et mon frère dorment.

Je ne peux pas nier le fait que je suis une personne très solitaire, je n'aime pas les soirées que Bellatrix organise avec le reste des Mangemorts. Je me cache toujours dans la bibliothèque ou ma petite chambre.

Vous voyez Damon est une personne très sûre de lui. Ne vous y trompez pas, je le suis aussi, mais c'est une personne sûre de lui qui le montre aux autres. Arrogant, snob, très narcissique quand il a su que son père est le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendant de Salazar.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, Bellatrix avait baissé les yeux vers moi et tordu ses lèvres lorsque le médicomage lui avait annoncé que j'étais un cracmol. Depuis ce jour elle ne m'a plus jamais regardé dans les yeux, la seule raison pour laquelle elle me garde, c'est pour que mon père puisse s'amuser avec moi lorsqu'il reviendra.

Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

Et il va revenir au pouvoir bientôt. Les auras nerveuses et murmurantes qui entourent les Mangemorts sont suffisantes pour crier Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé est finalement de retour mais je ne suis pas inquiet concernant ce bon vieux papa. Si le Destin veut prendre ma vie je ne me plaindrais pas, de plus j'ai même un plan si j'ai une chance de m'échapper.

Pourquoi dois-je avoir un plan de secours ? Eh bien, Bellatrix nous a gentiment élevé Damon et moi pour être les meilleurs possibles lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait. Voyez-vous les pouvoirs de Serpentard ne sont transmis qu'au réel héritier même s'il est vrai que mon jumeau et moi sommes de vrais descendants seulement l'un d'entre nous a acquis ce pouvoir. Et peu importe qui Voldemort le prendra comme son bras droit, son héritier.

Pas qu'il ait besoin d'un héritier avec tous les Horcruxes qu'il a en son pouvoir...Mais j'en suis venu à la conclusion que Damon est son vrai héritier. Il sera engagé dans le cercle de notre _père _et je serai une nouvelle fois invisible ou si ce n'est pas encore le cas mort parce que je suis un « cracmol ».

Mais, sans me vanter, je _suis _puissant. Je sais que je lui suis. Je peux me battre en duel plus vite que mon frère et lancer des sorts bien plus avancés que ceux de septième année, je sais que je pourrais être meilleur si je n'avais pas à m'entraîner seulement durant la nuit.

Mais encore une fois, je _sais _que Damon est l'héritier de Serpentard. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il est aussi arrogant que son père.

Oh et ne me dîtes pas à quel point tout le monde loue l'homme. Voldemort est puissant. Mais l'homme est complètement fou.

-Continue mon chéri, roucoula Bellatrix en direction de Damon, essaye encore.

Je regardais par-dessus mon livre une nouvelle fois et retint un sourire de satisfaction, Damon essayait de parler au serpent en face de lui. Bien sûr, même si vous vous entraînez jour et nuit toute votre vie vous n'obtiendrez jamais le don de parler Fourchelangue.

Oh et ai-je mentionné le fait que _je _peux parler aux serpents ? Bien sûr je garde cette information secrète aussi.

Je suis sûr que vous doutez du fait que je ne _sois _pas l'héritier de Serpentard mais vraiment j'ai toujours raison. Damon est l'héritier. De plus je ne pense pas pouvoir être l'héritier avec mon père. Ce travail nécessite d'être aux côtés de l'homme jour et nuit et je vous ai dit que j'étais une personne secrète… Il va être autoritaire. C'est ce que je me suis dit à moi-même.

Je sais que c'est un peu hors sujet mais… mon nom est Harrison Black-Riddle.

-Il sera bientôt là, murmura durement Damon en fixant de ses yeux Serpentard le serpent.

Bellatrix renifla et tapota l'épaule du garçon.

-Il n'y fera pas vraiment attention Damon. Après tout tu es son héritier.

Elle jeta un regard dégoûté dans ma direction mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. J'étais en train de penser à la déclaration de Damon sur le fait que notre père reviendrait bientôt.

Il reviendrait sûrement à la vie durant le Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Neville Londubat le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a pris part au tournoi à cause de Barty Croupton Jr. C'était un plan ingénieux mais un petit peu trop public à mon goût.

Mais qui me demande mon avis ?

Une part de moi rêve d'avoir pu aller à Poudlard avec d'autres enfants de mon âge, je sais que je suis beaucoup plus mature qu'eux mais les choses deviennent un peu tristes autour du manoir froid. Je ne peux pas parler à ma mère ou mon frère ou les serpents pour ce que ça change. Cela doit être drôle de regarder les petites histoires de sorciers et sorcière adolescents. La chose la plus proche d'un de ces petits drames que j'ai pu voir est lorsque Draco Malfoy vient ici à certaines occasions et que lui et mon frère se délient la langue en se vantant avec arrogance.

Je suppose que c'est ma faiblesse… J'ai envie de mots d'affections et de douces caresses, celles que je vois ma mère donner à Damon. J'ai envie de quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir et c'est la raison pour laquelle mon cœur se transforme petit à petit en pierre.

Mais encore une fois… N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle je suis venu au monde ? Devenir un monstre sans cœur ? Je pris mon livre et me dirigeait vers la bibliothèque sans même qu'_ils_ s'en rendent compte.

Je ne sentis jamais les yeux des occupants du manoir sur moi, leurs langues fourchues bougeant affectueusement à mon passage.

**-Serpentard-**

J'étais assis dans le salon du manoir que mon père avait donné à ma mère pour sa sécurité lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Le vieux manoir de ses grands-parents et de son père, tout autour de moi des Mangemorts faisaient les cent pas se regardant en dessous de leur masque blanc.

Mon frère… enfin celui qui portait ce titre, était assis fièrement sa capuche baissée se gorgeant des regards que certains Mangemorts lui envoyaient. J'étais assis dans le coin de la pièce ma capuche cachant mon visage, tendu et prêt à me jeter sur quiconque attaquerait. Peut-être que si je ne possédais pas que cette cape miteuse avec une capuche je pourrais porter quelque chose fait dans un matériau plus noble… En considérant le fait que mon père venait juste de revenir à la vie.

Oui c'est vrai. Il était revenu à la vie la nuit dernière, il était maintenant tôt dans la matinée et les formes noires faisaient les cent pas autour du manoir. Quel ennui… Je rêvais d'avoir mon livre sur moi. Je lisais en ce moment La Cours de Lady Death , cela sonne comme un roman à l'eau de rose mais en vérité c'est un livre sur les différentes runes et sacrifices qu'un sorcier des ténèbres peut utiliser pour diverses raisons. J'avais en tête l'une d'entre elles qui pourrait me libérer de mon héritage et faire de moi seulement Harrison. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus ou peut-être aurais-je des yeux jaunes et les cheveux rouges. Ce serait intéressant de voir comment cela fonctionnerait.

Je laissais mes yeux naviguer en dessous de ma capuche sur les occupants de la maison de Bellatrix. Les Malfoy étaient tous là riant avec plaisir avec leurs voisins Mangemorts, Bellatrix était assise près de Damon un sourire fou sur le visage et Snape était en train de bouder dans le coin opposé au mien. Cet homme m'avait toujours intéressé, il me rappelait moi. Espérons que je deviendrais un maître des potions au passé inconnu, tout le monde serait trop effrayé de creuser dans mon passé.

Je pourrais trouver quelqu'un… et peut-être _l'aimer_ si cette émotion ne m'était déjà pas inconnu et je pourrais aller à Poudlard.

En parlant de Poudlard, Neville Londubat a réussi à s'échapper. Pathétique, je sais. Mon propre Seigneur des Ténèbres de père n'a pas été capable de tuer un Gryffondor de quatorze ans. Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il se vantait tellement auprès de ses Mangemorts d'à quel point il était facile de tuer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qu'il en est devenu arrogant.

Une autre preuve que Damon est le vrai héritier. J'aurais juste écorché le garçon aussitôt que nos yeux se seraient rencontrés.

En ce moment même Voldemort était dans une autre pièce voyant un médicomage très doué de notre camp.

Mon attention se tourna vers Snape qui regardait à travers la pièce avec les mêmes yeux que ma mère et Damon. Je détestais ces yeux. J'avais entendu dire que mon père avait les yeux noirs avant qu'il ne les fasse devenir carmin.

Ai-je mentionné que je détestais ma vie ? Je pense l'avoir fait, mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.

Le Maître des Potion fit un court mouvement de tête en signe de salutation et de respect. Je clignais presque des yeux de surprise, il n'avait jamais fait cela pour Damon avant. En parlant de mon frère, je pouvais l'entendre rire à quelque chose que Draco lui avait dit.

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Je n'avais jamais regardé la façon dont les Sangs Purs se saluent ou quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Une part de moi voulait lui faire un doigt d'honneur comme à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

A la place je lui lançai simplement un court signe de tête en retour et gardait mon regard sur l'homme. Il ne pouvait voir mon visage sous ma capuche mais d'une quelconque façon, il savait que c'était moi. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon intérêt pour lui.

Mon esprit se transforma en pierre au moment où la porte du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ouvrit. Et je pus finalement voir mon père.

Il était laid.

Ce fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit mais peu après vint sa puissante aura et son air effrayant donna la chair de poule à tout le monde. Il… était incroyable. C'était _ça _l'héritier parfait de Serpentard.

Il avait peut-être la peau pâle et écaillée, pas de nez ou de cheveux mais l'homme était puissant et malheureusement le pouvoir attirait les hommes dans la société. Ses yeux carmin survolèrent la pièce, passant sur moi brièvement comme si je n'étais rien. Il ne devait probablement pas savoir qu'il avait des enfants.

-Mes fidèles, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée bougeant une main avec de longs ongles jaunes, nous sommes finalement de nouveau côte à côte et nous reviendrons au pouvoir juste comme je l'ai fait cette nuit. Londubat s'est peut-être enfui mais ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine fois. Ensemble nous mènerons le Monde Magique à la place qu'il est censé occuper.

Bellatrix se dirigea vers son côté gauche là où une femme en âge de procréer devrait se tenir. Je pensais avoir vu Voldemort grimacer mais en un instant son visage se transforma en pierre, aucune émotion ne transparaissait dessus. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Les gens tout autour de moi posèrent un genou à terre dans un murmure excité. Je supposais qu'il fallait que je les imite si je ne voulais pas attirer _son _attention.

Lorsque je fus à genou, mon esprit recommença à fonctionner. Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas l'attention de mon père ? Je la désirais depuis que j'étais enfant… espérant impressionner mes tuteurs pour qu'il soit obligé de _m'aimer_. Comme j'étais bête… regardez-moi maintenant, ma tête baissée, loin de son regard et blotti dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

Rien de nouveau à cela.

Je décidais à ce moment-là, à genoux, que je partirai de cet endroit. Mon père ne me regarderait jamais comme si j'étais spécial, j'aurais plus de chance avec les gardes d'Azkaban. Mais plus important encore j'étais assez intelligent pour savoir que j'étais jeune et que j'avais encore la vie devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas la gâcher aussi facilement.

Ensuite la pensée de Dumbledore apparut dans mon esprit. Je détestais ce vieux fou. Je savais qu'il manipulait ses plus proches marionnettes mais encore une fois il ne jetterait pas un regard sur moi puisque j'étais quelqu'un de secret et que j'avais les yeux verts.

Désolé, je radote, je suppose que c'est parce que je suis la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai pu parler en grandissant. Je n'ai pas pitié de moi-même je suis même de plutôt bonne compagnie une fois que vous me connaissez. Un peu sarcastique et cynique et puis… bon ok juste compagnie, pas super ou quoi que ce soit.

-La journée a été longue mes fidèles. Je vais me retirer et vous devriez en faire de même. J'aimerai que vous gardiez pour vous ma remontée au pouvoir. Laissez-moi rassembler mes forces et nous les attaquerons de plein fouet.

Le laisser rassembler ses forces ? Je changeais mes plans de courir vers Dumbledore… après tout je _suis _un vrai Serpentard. Je ne veux pas être tué. Peut-être Snape a-t-il quelques masures dans lesquelles il fait des potions en dehors du pays. J'ai toujours voulu visiter la Grèce.

-Oui mon Seigneur, la phrase a été dites avec impatience par la foule envoyant des frissons le long de mon dos.

Ou peut-être plus loin d'ici comme le Japon.

Je levais légèrement les yeux pour regarder Voldemort sortir par la porte par laquelle il venait juste d'entrer. Bellatrix gémit comme un chien pathétique et commença à le suivre, je ris lorsqu'il lui claqua la porte à la figure.

Mes maudits yeux verts se tournèrent vers Damon pour le voir désappointé et fronçant les sourcils, cela devait être un coup dur à son égo pour la première fois de sa vie il avait été ignoré. Bienvenue dans ma maudite vie très cher frère. Je suis sûr que Bellatrix y est habitué depuis longtemps mais elle est trop faible d'esprit pour se rendre compte qu'elle est manipulée.

Les Mangemorts commencèrent à bouger et je restais debout au milieu d'eux, je n'allais pas me mêler à leur explosion de sifflement. Je remarquais Snape rester en arrière prêt de moi, ce ne serait pas étrange mais en sachant qu'il était toujours le premier à partir d'ici cela était inhabituel.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce chaude et allâmes dehors dans la brise du petit matin. Ma petite chambre et ma précieuse bibliothèque étaient dans un autre bâtiment en face du cimetière. L'autre point positif ? C'était éloigné des quartiers de Damon et Bellatrix. Mais même s'il y avait une certaine distance je devais quand même faire profil bas au cas où l'un d'entre eux viendrait dans la bibliothèque pour étudier.

-Mon Seigneur ? chuchota Snape et je m'arrêtais d'un coup le fixant sous ma capuche.

-Je ne suis pas votre Seigneur Snape, ma tête se tourna dans sa direction qui malheureusement était face au vent.

La brise joua avec ma capuche révélant mon visage et mes cheveux bronze en bataille. Il fut surpris par mon apparence, ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Il cacha sa surprise parfaitement mais je pouvais voir ses yeux noirs étinceler.

-Bien sûr si vous insistez.

Sa voix était sèche. Je l'adorais. La mienne en revanche avait l'air d'un murmure crissant… étant donné que je n'avais pas fait de phrase complète depuis mes trois ans. Sans compter les discussions sans fin dans ma propre tête.

Je le regardais les yeux vides alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et qu'il me regardait avec son nez tordu. J'aimais même son nez.

Cet homme était un puzzle, j'adorerai m'assoir pour le résoudre, j'adorais les puzzles et les énigmes et tout ce qui pouvait me divertir pendant plus d'une heure.

Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être tordu mais encore une fois je ne peux pas tout mettre sur le dos de mon sombre passé.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez ? Je dois y aller.

Je n'avais nul part où aller en particulier et je _voulais_ en savoir plus sur cet homme, mais j'étais mal à l'aise de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que moi.

Ces yeux noirs regardèrent à travers moi et je réprimais un sourire. J'étais un Occlumen et il était un Legillimen. Nous étions complètement opposés.

-Je suis sûr que vous êtes occupé.

Sa voix était sèche et son ton presque sarcastique, mes yeux faillirent s'écarquiller…_ Je _suis le roi du sarcasme.

-J'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas vraiment proche de votre mère et de votre frère et j'étais curieux à propos de la relation que vous entretenez avec eux.

Je maîtrisais à la perfection l'expression de mon visage, aucun plissement sur ma peau pâle n'apparut. Mais à l'intérieur, enfermé derrière mes barrières d'Occlumen, j'étais choqué.

Comment osait-il mettre les pieds dans ma vie privée ? Il me sous-estimait clairement à cause de mon âge.

-Nous sommes aussi proche qu'une famille de Serpentard peut l'être. Nous nous asseyons ensemble pour boire le thé et manger des crumpets durant l'après-midi, pendant que baignée dans la lumière argentée du Soleil nous partageons nos plus profonds secrets.

Je mis autant de sarcasmes dans ces mots que je le pus tout en faisant en sorte que l'expression de mon visage ne bouge pas, à part mes lèvres.

Je vis ses lèvres se contracter vers le haut.

-J'en suis sûr. Peu importe si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, je _suis_ un Legillimen confirmé et votre frère n'est pas vraiment doué pour l'Occlumencie.

Je savais que mon frère ruinerait tout…

-Et laissez-moi vous dire que son estime pour vous est légèrement plus haute que celle des ordures dont il s'est débarrassé récemment, peut-être même est-elle au même niveau.

-Cela ne me surprend pas.

Ce serait tout ce que je dirais. Vraiment… Je ne désirais _pas_ l'attention de tous comme mon frère.

-Et votre mère est très intéressée par le fait de révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres votre existence, pouvez-vous imaginer pourquoi ?

Ses sourcils se levèrent vers son front et je vis avec ennui l'une de ses mèches de cheveux noirs et gras bouger au vent.

-Bien sûr, je suis son fils après tout, je suivis le mouvement de Snape et croisait les bras sur mon corps fin, vraiment Snape je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez autant fouiller dans ma vie. Surtout la vie d'un Serpentard ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour vous, je fis une pause ma voix bloquée dans ma gorge à cause de la désuétude, à part si vous essayez de me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà à propos de ma vie.

Les Mangemorts étaient déjà partis maintenant, nous laissant tous les deux debout devant quelques pierres tombales. Je parie que Bellatrix et Damon attendaient encore devant la porte de Voldemort comme des bon servants le feraient.

Une courbe sur les lèvres de Snape attira mon attention. Comment l'homme pouvait-il avoir si peu d'expressions faciales et pourtant chacune d'entre elle était fascinante à regarder ?

-C'est parce qu'il a été _déclaré _que vous étiez un cracmol.

La façon dont il a dit "déclaré" me fit réaliser qu'il savait que je n'étais pas cracmol.

-Comment le savez-vous ? sifflais-je laissant tomber mon masque et me rapprochant de lui.

-Simplement parce que _je _suis la personne qui a déclaré que vous étiez un cracmol quand vous étiez plus jeune.

Tout se figea en moi, j'avais une fois lu un livre sur un garçon dont le cœur s'était arrêté à cause du choc. Je n'avais jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir de telles émotions comme ce petit garçon. Maintenant je comprenais.

Je m'éloignais de lui avec l'intention de me retirer dans mon sanctuaire. Une poigne forte attrapa mon bras fin et me poussa vers la forme de Snape.

-J'ai fait cela pour votre propre bien. Pour _notre _propre bien.

Je fixais sa main sur mon bras avec horreur. _Personne_ ne m'avait jamais touché, voyant mon expression l'homme lâcha mon bras et serra les dents.

Stop… Rembobinage… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Je ne comprend pas, sifflais-je comme le descendant de Serpentard que j'étais, pourquoi m'avez-vous déclaré comme étant cracmol, pour le bien de qui ?

-Je savais que vous finiriez comme votre frère si je ne disais pas que vous étiez cracmol. Est-ce ce que vous auriez voulu ? Arrogant et tellement vaniteux que le monde autour de vous vous échappe ? Je vous ai regardé aujourd'hui, vous êtes observateur et prêt… Vous êtes comme un serpent prêt à attaquer.

J'aurais reniflé à cette analogie mais je me retins voulant écouter les idées folles de l'homme.

-Je vous ai choisis parce que vous sembliez plus puissant, plus Serpentard que Damon, je savais que vous seriez fort et déterminé à le montrer à tout le monde lorsque vous seriez plus vieux. Harrison _vous _êtes l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le vent jouait dans mes cheveux envoyant des mèches couleur bronze devant mes yeux. Je le regardais juste les yeux vides.

-Je l'ai fait pour le reste du monde. Si Damon est nommé héritier il détruira le côté obscur de l'intérieur. Il est peut-être puissant mais il n'est pas un Serpentard. Si vous êtes nommé l'héritier de votre père au moins aurez-vous quelque peu de dignité et d'intelligence de votre côté.

Même si tout cela semblait ridicule je comprenais pourquoi il l'avait fait, s'il n'avait pas dit que j'étais un cracmol, j'aurais fini comme Damon. Et cette seule pensée me retourna l'estomac ; le prix pour avoir une bonne tête sur les épaules a été l'affection et l'amour de ma mère. Snape savait que tout ceci m'arriverait, il savait que je serais suffisamment mature lorsque mon père reviendrait au pouvoir.

Si deux puissants descendants de Serpentard devaient avoir la même mentalité que Damon le Monde Magique disparaîtrait.

-C'est une bonne théorie, répliquais-je à bout de souffle admirant Snape de plus en plus mais ne le montrant pas le moins du monde, mais malheureusement ni vous ni moi ne choisissons qui est nommé héritier de Serpentard. Cette responsabilité repose sur les épaules de mon père, et de là où je me trouve Damon fait le candidat parfait.

Si je voulais vraiment que mon père remarque que je suis un puissant sorcier, je ferais comme Damon, j'irais le voir et je me plaindrais du fait que ma mère m'ait traité injustement et que je ne suis pas vraiment un cracmol. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, j'aime que les gens se rendent compte par eux même qui ils ont en face d'eux.

-Dans ce cas venez du côté de la Lumière avec moi, ils pourraient avoir besoin de votre aide.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je sentis la manipulation.

Le vent devint plus fort et ma cape claqua dramatiquement.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment comme cela Snape ? Etes-vous vraiment du côté de la Lumière et avez-vous planifié cela depuis le premier jour ? Ou était-ce le plan de Dumbledore ? Pour me modeler comme un pion et m'utiliser contre mon propre père ? Me réconforter lorsque je suis au plus bas et m'offrir ce que j'ai toujours désiré ?

Snape me regardait avec satisfaction et plaisir. J'étais mal à l'aise sous son regard.

-Cela semble être le cas oui, fut tout ce qu'il dit applaudissant silencieusement mon instinct.

-De quel côté êtes-vous? Demandais-je doucement, voyant une silhouette debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte menant au manoir de mon père.

Cela aurait pu être Voldemort lui-même, Bellatrix ou peut-être même Damon. C'était difficile à dire d'ici.

-Honnêtement ? Je suis de votre côté. Au milieu… Gris.

Je m'autorisais à sourire à cela. Ai-je mentionné le fait que j'adorais _vraiment _Snape ? Un vrai Serpentard.

-Mais si je devais choisir, je choisirais le côté des Ténèbres.

Je me tins debout durant plusieurs minutes regardant la silhouette nous fixer depuis la porte.

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du livre La Cour de Lady Death ? En voyant l'homme hocher la tête, je continuais, le rituel du_ Descendant des Ténèbres_ ?

Je vis les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la suspicion.

-Vous souhaitez-vous défaire de vos traits Serpentard ?

-Non, répondis-je simplement lui lançant un grand sourire, je veux effacer Riddle et Black de mon sang et devenir ma propre lignée. Je n'aurais rien me retenant à mon père et ma mère, je garde mes pouvoirs et mon père ne pourra pas me garder sous sa coupe. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le voudrait de toute façon, répliquais-je amèrement en y pensant, m'irritant légèrement lorsque je vis l'ombre se dirigeait lentement vers nous.

-Que me demandez-vous ? demanda Snape se tournant pour voir ce qui avait attiré mon attention.

-Faîtes la potion pour moi, je m'occuperais du reste. J'ai l'interdiction de sortir de ces terres.

Je commençais à m'éloigner du Maître des Potion.

-Que ferez-vous ensuite ? me demanda-t-il doucement se dirigeant vers le point de transplanage.

-Nous en parlerons une fois que vous aurez fait cette potion.

Après cela je marchais plus vite tirant ma capuche sur mon visage.

Une fois que j'atteignis le petit manoir qui comprenait mes quartiers, la bibliothèque et d'autres terrifiants corridors, je me retournais pour voir si la silhouette m'avait suivi jusqu'ici mais je ne vis personne.

**-Serpentard-**

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'avais parlé à mon idole. Il y avait eu quelques réunions de Mangemorts ici et là mais c'était tout en ce qui concernait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis cette matinée, il y a une semaine surtout que je n'avais pas assisté aux réunions.

Et je me retrouvais encore ici, dans la bibliothèque à une heure indue de la nuit. Damon et Bellatrix étaient soit en train de faire le pied de grue devant la porte de Voldemort, soit en train de reposer leur beauté. Depuis une semaine, j'essayais d'accumuler le plus d'informations possible, dans ma tête surchargée, je devais être prêt pour… et bien pour quelque chose.

Est-ce que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire lorsque Snape aura fini la potion. J'étais perdu.

J'ignorais le serpent qui rampait devant le livre que j'étais en train de lire. J'étudiais toujours le même La Cour de Lady Death,, j'étais sûr de vouloir faire cela. Après tout, un Serpentard n'est _jamais _un second. Si, et pas _quand_, mon frère deviendra héritier, je ne gâcherai pas ma vie à attendre qu'il meure.

-_Il te regarde_, siffla le serpent du coin de mon livre.

Je l'ignorais et le chassais de la main.

L'ennuyant serpent siffla fâché et couvrit ma lecture avec son corps.

-_J'ai dit il te regarde, _la langue fourchue toucha mon nez, _encore. _

L'irritation me gagna.

-_Laisse-moi tranquille putain ! _

Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme cela à mon unique allié dans le manoir, mais j'en étais à un point critique de mon livre.

-Langage, siffla une voix de manière séduisante derrière moi.

Il y eut une fois encore cette émotion dans ma poitrine qui me figea sur place. Je tournais la tête pour voir une silhouette portant une cape de très bonne qualité dissimulé dans un fauteuil assez loin de moi.

Fermant mon livre, je me levais et me dirigeais doucement vers cette silhouette, une fois que l'émotion quitta mon esprit, je sus que c'était mon père. Pour une raison inconnue, je rougie alors que je me mettais à genoux et que je baissais la tête.

Peut-être était-ce parce que je m'étais fait attraper en train de parler en Fourchelangue devant lui.

Je me sentais étrangement vulnérable à côté de lui. Ma cape était dans ma chambre et je portais simplement un t-shirt noir avec un jean moldu déchiré. Dire que cela montrait mon infériorité était un euphémisme.

-Mon Seigneur je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez là, dis-je sincèrement me sentant submergé par sa magie qui m'apaisait.

-Bien sûr que tu ne m'as pas remarqué, sa voix était amusée, comme tu ne m'as pas remarqué durant cette semaine.

La chair de poule traversa mon corps à sa déclaration, il me regardait tout le temps...

-Je me sens comme un idiot, admis-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

-Ne le sois pas, si mon désir est de rester caché, personne ne devinera que je suis là. J'ai décidé de me révéler à toi cette nuit.

J'étais totalement confus sur la raison pour laquelle l'homme était là, et ce qu'il savait sur ce que j'avais l'intention de faire… ou s'il me connaissait.

-Lève-toi Harrison, sa voix était étrangement gentille, bien différente du ton qu'il prenait avec ses Mangemorts durant les réunions.

Ma tête se leva dans l'obscurité certain de l'avoir entendu dire mon nom.

-Vous me connaissez ?

Il rigola et claqua des doigts faisant s'allumer plusieurs bougies. Je baissais une nouvelle fois la tête honteux de mon apparence.

-Bellatrix m'a dit beaucoup de choses à propos de toi.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers moi.

Ça y est… Il va me tuer pour avoir été son seul fils "cracmol".

-Viens, assieds-toi avec moi, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

J'hésitais lorsque je vis ses pieds bouger jusqu'au canapé et que je le vis s'asseoir. Prenant une grande aspiration, je me levais et me dirigeais vers le meuble la tête baissée.

Je m'assis, comme vous vous en doutez, le plus loin possible de _lui_.

-Elle vous l'a dit ? dis-je d'une voix vide.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait dû passer une journée à s'épancher dessus.

-Regardes-moi, la voix était dure, dominante et je suivis immédiatement cet ordre.

Mes yeux vert laids rencontrèrent les siens carmins.

-Elle m'a dit d'innombrables choses à propos de toi, mais je ne connais toujours rien de toi.

Une main squelettique se tendit vers mon menton et j'eus par réflexe un mouvement de recul.

-A propos de tes yeux verts et de ton étrange apparence, je vis un sourire amusé apparaître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me regardait avec une émotion que je pensais qu'il réserverait seulement à Damon. Plaisir et désir, je parie que pendant qu'elle maudissait ton apparence, elle ne t'a jamais dit que j'avais les mêmes yeux verts lorsque j'étais plus jeune ou que ma chère mère avait la même couleur de cheveux que toi.

Voldemort savait que je désirais que l'on m'estime, et il l'utilisait à son avantage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentis une chaleur me submerger lorsque j'entendis cette déclaration.

-Tu me ressembles étonnamment lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise malgré la fierté qui gonflait ma poitrine parce que je ressemblais à mon père. C'était comme s'il me cachait une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il me dirait bientôt.

-J'avais l'impression que vous détestiez le souvenir de votre mère, répliquais-je amèrement détournant le regard de ses yeux perçants.

-Non, il fit une pause, je ne lale déteste pas, sa main s'approcha de moi et je la regardais du coin de l'œil, mais cessons de parler d'apparence, une chose si triviale. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus c'est de savoir _pourquoi_ Bellatrix pense que tu es un Cracmol alors que tu peux clairement lancer des sorts qui sont bien au-dessus de ton âge ?

Je me levais, m'éloignant de cette main et de lui. Il n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé. Il était trop doux avec moi, je n'aimais pas cela.

-Ne faites pas comme si vous vous en souciez, lui sifflais-je furieux, je vous connais, vous n'avez pas le moindre désir d'être un père ou ce qui s'en rapproche.

Il ne parlait pas mais je pouvais sentir ses yeux amusés sur moi.

-Vous êtes supposé être cruel et avoir un cœur de pierre, murmurais-je à la fin, détestant _cela. _

-Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis Harrison. Tu ne connais de moi que ce que Bellatrix t'a dit. Et par expérience, tu devrais savoir que sa parole n'est pas toujours véridique, je savais qu'il avait raison, il est vrai que je suis un bâtard sans cœur avec les autres mais lorsqu'il s'agit de mon fils, j'aimerai me montrer plus indulgent.

Je remarquais qu'il avait dit "mon fils" et non pas "mes fils". C'était une petite chose mais j'avais remarqué son lapsus.

Il se leva me dépassant facilement ce qu'il fit ensuite, je me le repassais encore et encore.

Il attrapa mon menton et me poussa contre le mur. Avec son visage au niveau de mes yeux, il me siffla.

-Si tu oses _essayer _le rituel du Descendant des Ténèbres. Je te couperais les deux mains et je tuerais Severus. M'as-tu compris ?

Bien sûr il était au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans son propre manoir mais j'étais quand même choqué d'entendre cela sortir de sa bouche.

-Oui…

Avec cela il lâcha mon visage et sortit de la pièce. Je laissais un sourire apparaître sur mon visage en voyant mon père se comporter comme un vrai Serpentard.

**-Serpentard-**

Je m'occupais de mes propres affaires, vraiment c'était ce que je faisais la plupart du temps lorsque mon père fit irruption dans ma petite chambre. Il lança un regard autour de la pièce et me fit signe de sa main squelettique.

-Viens, je veux que tu déplaces ta chambre dans mon manoir principal.

J'étais assis sur mon lit en train de lire La Cour de Lady Death et je le fermais brusquement.

-Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent croire, j'aime ma petite chambre. C'est _privé_.

Je pensais qu'il sait exactement ce que je voulais dire par "privé" mais il semblait que ce n'était pas le cas. Je le regardais tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce comme le roi du drame qu'il était.

Je n'allais pas le suivre. Il n'y avait strictement aucune chance que je quitte mon sanctuaire et…

-Viens.

Je fus sorti de mon lit par une forceforme invisible qui m'attrapa par le cou. C'était comme si un collier était attaché autour de mon cou, comme un chien qui se fait mener par son maître.

Je fus littéralement traîné sur le sol, mon livre serré contre ma poitrine et ma seule cape noire s'accrochant sur les lattes du plancher qui dépassaient. C'était seulement la nuit dernière que mon père et moi avions eu notre conversation, cela ne lui avait pas pris longtemps pour venir me tirer de mon refuge et m'emmener dans la fosse de l'enfer avec _ma mère et mon frère. _

-Lève-toi, siffla Voldemort faisant un mouvement de baguette vers le haut m'obligeant à me mettre à genoux pendant que mes mains tenaient fermement serrées le livre de rituel.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, sifflais-je à l'homme entre mes dents serrées.

Il semblait différent aujourd'hui … Il ressemblait plus à un Seigneur des Ténèbres que la nuit dernière, aucun amusement était présent dans ces yeux carmin. Peut-être a-t-il dû supporter la présence de Bellatrix et de Damon toute la matinée.

-Viens mon chiot, ronronna-t-il me tirant brusquement cette fois faisant voler mon livre hors de mes bras et le faisant atterrir à ses pieds.

Alors que je le regardais fixer le livre et le pointer avec sa "laisse", ma colère grimpa en flèche. En quatorze ans, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de rage de ma vie, je savais que mes yeux brillaient, ils le faisaient toujours lorsque ma magie échappait à mon contrôle et mes mains se levèrent devant moi dans un mouvement désespéré. Trois choses se passèrent en même temps : le collier invisible disparut, mon livre vola droit vers ma main et mon père trébucha en arrière. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas voulu que cette dernière chose arrive… C'était juste arrivé comme ça.

Mon souffle s'échappait difficilement et mes mèches bronze me tombaient dans les yeux. Voldemort me fixait de ses yeux carmin sans émotion. Même si je pouvais facilement sentir l'excitation volée autour de lui, il fit un pas en avant et attrapa mes épaules

-Cracmol… oui bien sûr, chuchota-t-il s'éloignant une nouvelle fois, cette fois il n'utilisa pas sa baguette comme une laisse, viens avec moi, Harrison. Maintenant.

Il ne rigolait pas cette fois, il était sérieux.

Etant un enfant faible, je le suivis, enfin avec sa magie qui me menaçait, j'acceptais de me soumettre.

-Pourquoi dois-je bouger ? lui demandais-je alors que je faisais un geste pour dire à l'elfe de maison de bouger mes affaires.

Il tourna un regard froid vers moi et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Pour de multiples raisons : premièrement tu es mon fils, tu mérites une meilleure chambre que _ça_, deuxièmement je suis fatigué d'avoir à traverser le terrain juste pour te surveiller et enfin je veux que tu sois près de moi lorsque je choisirai l'héritier.

-Vous voulez dire Damon, répliquais-je amèrement, pressant contre moi le livre que je tenais.

-Qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas te choisir ?

Je ne répondis pas après tout je savais que Damon serait celui qui serait choisi. Il voulait juste de moi en tant qu'esclave et comme descendant pour passer son héritage. Mes doigts caressèrent inconsciemment le livre que je tenais. J'étais quelque peu surpris que Voldemort ne me l'ait pas pris.

Peut-être était-ce un signe. Il se fichait du fait que j'utilise le rituel, si c'était le cas, il l'aurait réduit en cendres. Heureusement j'avais mémorisé l'entièreté du rituel et comptais l'utiliser aussitôt que Snape aurait les couilles de me donner la potion.

-Mets ta capuche.

Il me fit signe paresseusement alors qu'il continuait d'avancer. Je vis des Mangemorts autour du manoir s'incliners'inclinant lorsque Voldemort passait devant eux. Je me sentais invisible, aucun d'eux ne lança un regard dans ma direction. J'étais l'héritier invisible.

La déception enserra ma poitrine alors que je levais ma capuche.

Rationnel ?

Je ne savais pas.

**-Serpentard-**

Mon père me laissa aussitôt qu'il m'eut accompagné dans ma "nouvelle chambre". Elle était hideusement grande, je reniflais devant le mobilier de bonne facture placé dans pièce qui brillait d'un vernis noir. Je détestais. Je rêvais de pouvoir retourner dans ma petite chambre avec ma tête de lit fissurée et ma table de nuit qui ne tenait pas droite. Et le meilleur ? C'était la pièce la plus éloignée de la civilisation. Je devrais être heureux de cet état de fait mais cela prouvait juste que mon père voulait que je sois invisible.

La chambre de Damon était à deux pas du hall d'entrée tout comme celle de Bellatrix. Pour qu'il puisse montrer son parfait héritier.

Je laissais échapper un bruit de gorge écœuré alors que je laissais tomber mon livre sur les draps richement cousus. Pourquoi en avais-je quelque chose à faire ? C'était comme si je… _voulais _son attention, comme si j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il pensait que j'en valais la peine. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela avec Bellatrix ou Damon. Je m'occupais toujours de moi-même et gardait tout privé.

Pourquoi était-ce différent avec mon père ?

_Parce qu'il me rappelle moi. Parce que je veux l'impressionner. _

Je passaisfis rageusement une main dans mes cheveux déjà en bataille, j'arpentais la pièce en long et en large. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'une figure paternelle dans ma vie… même s'il y avait à peine quelques jours, j'avais admis vouloir connaître ce sentiment d'acceptation de la part de n'_importe qui._ Je ne devrais pas perdre mon temps à essayer d'impressionner quelqu'un qui est déjà aveuglé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers le livre posé sur le lit. Je ferais le rituel et quand je l'aurais fini, je pourrais enfin finalement passer à autre chose.

Un mouvement attira mon attention et je me tournais vers le large miroir. Je souris à cela. Je détestais mon reflet. _Ses_ mots me revenant en tête : _"Tu me ressembles étonnement lorsque j'étais plus jeune"_. Oh, je rêvais d'entendre cela lorsque j'étais enfant, je rêvais de mon père revenant et m'emportant loin de l'enfer dans lequel j'avais grandi. Je voulais le regarder comme un héros alors qu'il me regarderait comme si je méritais d'être à ses côtés… De la même façon qu'il regardait Damon.

Je regardais mon sourire se transformer en un rictus méprisant. Je fis un mouvement de la main et sans baguette fit éclater le miroir. Même si j'étais à une distance respectueuse des morceaux de verres percèrent ma peau. Mes yeux vert froid regardèrent les gouttes de sang carmines et noirs s'écouler de la coupure et couler sur le sol. Un rythme doux résonna dans toute la pièce lorsque les minuscules gouttelettes heurtèrent le parquet.

J'adorais ce son…

**-Serpentard-**

Je sentais ses yeux froids sur moi alors que je m'asseyais de mauvaise grâce à la table, Voldemort m'avait ordonné de venir dans la salle à manger pour le dîner et j'avais été tellement _heureux_ de voir Damon et ma mère adorée. Merlin… une famille heureuse enfin réunie. C'était quoi ce bordel… Je me sens _heureux._

Putain comme si ça pouvait vraiment être le cas, j'ai juste envie de me suicider. Après l'accident avec le miroir plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai eu cette idée bizarre dans la tête que si le rituel échouait, je préfèrerais m'ôter la vie; ce n'est pas une chose très Serpentarde à faire, mais c'est étrangement bon de ressentir autre chose que cet immense vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je ressentais de la douleur, et c'était magnifique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire du mal, peut-être est-ce parce que je devais déjà faire face aux abus émotionnels de Damon et Bellatrix.

Voldemort n'avait pas l'air content de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'en foutais maintenant. C'était peut-être parce qu'il m'avait dit de porter ces ridicules robes faites sur mesure et que j'avais décidé de porter ma cape usée dont les bords étaient effilochés. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de la porter ? Elle ne puait pas. En vérité elle ne puait jamais donc je ne comprenais pas.

Mes pensées décousues furent interrompues lorsque plus de personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Je mordis ma langue aussi forte que je le pus lorsque je réalisais que c'était Severus Snape, Lucius et Draco Malfoy, en plus de Peter Pettigrow. Quelle foule. Comme c'est excitant. Mes yeux se tournèrent rapidement alors que je voyais Voldemort leur lancer l'un de ses petits sourires. Il préparait quelque chose et je détestais ne pas savoir ce que c'était. En fait… mes yeux se dirigèrent vers Damon qui recopiait les gestes de son père et lança son propre sourire.

Oh…

Cela devrait être intéressant.

Je remarquais immédiatement la disposition des invités. Bellatrix brillait assise à gauche de Voldemort alors que Damon était fièrement placé à sa droite. Lucius Malfoy était assis à la droite de Damon alors que sa tapette de fils était assise à_ sa _droite. A la droite de Bellatrix était assis Snape et j'étais suffisamment chanceux pour être assis à la droite de Queudver.

Ma poitrine brûlait alors que j'essayais de retenir un rire amer. Eh bien, mon père venait sûrement de me montrer qui était de plus haut rang, et tout le monde ici le savait. Et comme les regards amusés que je recevais n'était pas suffisant, il y avait l'atroce odeur de Queudver. Pourquoi me suis-je ennuyé à lancer un sortilège de propreté sur ma cape ?

Voldemort se leva, je refusais de l'appeler mon père, l'une des raisons était d'éviter que je ne devienne trop émotif. Mais c'était vrai, je ne ressentais rien à par l'habituelle douleur et solitude.

-Merci d'être venu Lucius, Severus, Draco et Peter, il fit un hochement de tête en direction de ses _loyaux_ fidèles.

Je me retins de dire quoi que ce soit. Était-il possible d'avaler sa propre langue accidentellement ? Je suppose que c'est impossible à part si on coupe ce qui la retient dans la bouche. Brièvement je me demandai comment s'appelait cette partie. Attache de la langue ? Non, je savais exactement comme cela s'appelait : les muscles extrinsèques… je m'en souvenais parce qu'une potion nécessitait trois de ces muscles comme ingrédients. Lorsque je serais devenu mon propre Seigneur des Ténèbres j'essayerais ça, couper les muscles extrinsèques de la langue de mes victimes et les regarder avaler leur langue entière.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur mon visage. Peut-être pourrais-je essayer sur Bellatrix. Cette salope servirait de meilleurs objectifs si elle n'avait pas cette langue pour nous abreuver de ses moqueries. Arg. J'avais regardé dans sa direction et rencontrer le regard de Snape, l'homme était impassible mais un fourmillement dans la tête me fit réaliser qu'il essayait de me dire quelque chose.

Mais je ne pouvais pas baisser mes barrières d'Occlumens. Je détournais la tête n'écoutant pas vraiment le discours de Voldemort, à la place je regardais au loin les yeux dans le flou. Parfois je pouvais me détacher de mon corps et laisser mon esprit flotter dans le vide, c'était l'endroit le plus paisible qui puisse exister.

Je sais qu'en tant que Serpentard, je devrais être en train d'étudier toutes les personnes assises près de moi en quête de la moindre erreur qu'ils pourraient faire et qui pourrait mener à une traîtrise de leur part. Mais je m'en fichais complètement à ce moment-là, j'étais complètement concentré sur le rituel du _Descendant des Ténèbres_ et je ressentais un pic d'excitation au fait de l'essayer. Si seulement ce putain de Maître des Potions pouvait se dépêcher de faire la potion et ignorer les avertissements de Voldemort. L'homme ne se rendait-il pas compte que Voldemort n'en avait rien à faire ?

-Et donc j'aimerais féliciter Damon, mon héritier.

Je revins dans le monde réel et l'expression de mon visage ne changea pas, je savais que cela allait arriver mais c'était comme si un poignard aiguisé m'avait perforé l'estomac. J'avais été second toute ma vie, j'avais _toujours _voulu que mon père m'emmène loin d'ici et me donne ce que je méritais.

Assez d'apitoiement.

J'aurais ma revanche, je suis encore jeune seulement quatorze ans mais je savais que je pouvais m'en remettre.

Peut-être…

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Snape, peut-être celui-ci pouvait-il remplir le vide qu'il y avait en moi. Je savais que l'homme était quelqu'un de très privé qui ne montrait pas ses émotions tout comme mon … tout comme Voldemort.

En parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pouvais sentir ses yeux me transpercer mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de rencontrer son regard. A la place, je tapais doucement dans mes mains avec le reste des occupants de la pièce, je vis Draco rire d'une façon tout sauf Malfoyienne et Lucius lui donna un coup de coude et je ressentis une telle envie m'étreindre pour un si petit geste, même cette famille s'entendait bien.

Bellatrix avait son sourire fou sur le visage et elle..._me fit un clin d'œil._ Je vis rouge.

-Quand arrive la nourriture ? chuchota une voix dans mon oreille ce qui m'éloigna de ma colère et je me tournais pour voir les dents jaunes de Pettigrow près de mon visage.

L'homme ressemblait vraiment à un rat, mais malgré tout je lui lançais un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai plutôt faim.

Peter ricana même si je n'essayais pas d'être drôle et je jouais avec mon couteau et ma fourchette.

Les gens assis plus loin le long de la table parlaient joyeusement à Damon et le félicitaient. Bellatrix faisait des remarques vexantes sur le fait que le sang de Serpentard était fort chez Damon et qu'il aurait été désastreux qu'elle n'ait eut que moi comme enfant. Je l'ignorais et regardais mon reflet écœurant dans le miroir, mes yeux étaient trop verts… Ils seraient les premiers à disparaître lors du rituel.

Je me regardais encore voulant faire disparaître mes yeux repoussants, ma main se serra plus fort autour de la cuillère lorsque, choqué, je vis un changement dans mon reflet. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, ils étaient jaune et plus vert. Je m'autorisais un petit sourire, ensuite ce serait mes cheveux, je les avait toujours voulus noir avec des reflets rouges mais je ne pouvais pas maintenant. Pas devant tout le monde, je devais prétendre n'être qu'un cracmol au moins pour l'élément de surprise plus tard.

Je sursautais lorsque la nourriture apparue par magie devant moi. Draco sourit dans ma direction et se pencha par-dessus son père pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Damon.

Mon jumeau eut un petit rire.

-Bon à rien de Cracmol.

Je devrais apprendre à garder mon sang-froid. Vraiment… je devrais le faire, prenons cela comme un autre trait de caractère que j'ai hérité de Voldemort. J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je regardais Damon par-dessus ma frange de cheveux couleur bronze alors qu'il glissait avec arrogance un morceau de steak rouge dans sa bouche. Le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage n'avait rien à y faire, la façon dont il mâchait ce steak était répugnante.

Mon ricanement se transforma en rire alors que les yeux noirs de Damon s'écarquillaient et que l'héritier de Serpentard lâchait ses couvercles dans un grand claquement. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang froid mais ma magie m'amusait en étouffant ce gosse. Les mains de Damon entourèrent sa gorge un signe universel pour montrer que l'on s'étouffait et il eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Oh Merlin! Bellatrix se leva et rejoignit rapidement son précieux fils.

Elle frappa fortement son dos alors que Lucius tirait sa baguette et faisait disparaître le morceau de steak dans sa gorge. Mais cela ne servit à rien puisque ce n'était pas à cause de la nourriture qu'il s'étouffait, je serais plus fortement l'emprise que j'avais sur sa gorge. Il continua de trembler et ses lèvres tournèrent au blanc, Lucius essaya un autre sort mais rien ne se passa.

Un sifflement furieux de la part de Voldemort ruina ma concentration et je relâchais l'emprise que j'avais sur Damon. Je lançais rapidement un regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais avant que je ne puisse distinguer une quelconque émotion, je tournais rapidement mon regard vers mon assiette. Lorsque la toux de l'héritier de Serpentard diminua, je souris.

-Bon à rien, ricanais-je en attrapant mon verre de vin, l'héritier des Ténèbres n'est même pas capable de mâcher sa nourriture.

Je pris une gorgée du riche liquide et jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus le verre à Damon pour faire bonne mesure.

Je savais que je le taquinais…

Ses joues devinrent rouges et avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer Voldemort me lança un regard d'avertissement.

-Assez.

Je tournais mon regard vers Snape et trouvait l'homme en train de sourire devant toute cette situation. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je lui souris, un vrai sourire. Bellatrix lui tapa sur l'épaule pour lui parler doucement. Par curiosité, je lançais un coup d'œil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci regardait Severus avec une émotion que je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre.

Cela ressemblait à de la jalousie ou à de la possessivité.

Impossible, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne montrait jamais d'émotion, et surtout pas celle-ci.

Curieux quand même.

-Est-ce que tu vas les manger ? demanda Pettigrow sa bouche pleine en pointant de sa fourchette les deux pommes de terre dans mon assiette.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui, fixant sa bouche qui bougeait de la même façon que celle d'un rat.

-Non, tu peux les prendre.

Cela m'amusait toujours de voir à quel point quelque chose d'aussi simple pouvait rendre quelqu'un si heureux.

De la même façon qu'une simple étreinte changerait mon monde du tout au tout.

**-Serpentard-**

**-**Rejoignez-moi dans le cimetière ce soir, me murmura Snape après le petit digestif dans le petit salon.

Vous vous demandez probablement ce qu'est le petit salon… c'est simplement là où tous les invités se réunissent après le dîner pour pouvoir boire plus de vin qu'ils ne peuvent le supporter. Ce qui m'inclus aussi… Je bois tout ce que je veux étant donné que personne ne me voit vraiment.

Voldemort était assis ou plutôt était en train de se prélasser de façon arrogante dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, tout le monde semblait s'agglutiner autour de lui. Je me demandais comment il pouvait le supporter, ou alors était-ce juste pour se montrer. Vraiment je n'en aie rien à faire en vérité. Seuls moi et Snape étions éloignés de la foule, j'étais assis sur un canapé en cuir noir alors que Snape s'appuyait sur le côté de celui-ci. Evidemment Peter Pettigrow aussi était éloigné de la foule mangeant les bouchées mises à disposition sur un plateau en argent.

Snape bougea de là où il était et se dirigea vers Pettigrow pour prendre un carré de fromage, j'attendais jouant avec mes ongles, essayant d'agir de façon nonchalante alors que je me levais pour rejoindre mon idole chez les Serpentards. J'attrapais rapidement le dernier carré de fromage avant Pettigrow le faisant bouder alors qu'il bougeait plus loin le long du buffet.

-Vous risquez beaucoup Snape, en êtes-vous sûr ?

Je savais qu'il parlait du rituel ce soir, pour quoi d'autre voudrait-il me voir ?

-Je vous aies dire que je vous aiderais, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Sa bouche bougeait à peine et je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi, et pourtant il était là allant à l'encontre des Ordres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres et m'aidant. Je détestais sentir cette chaleur dans ma poitrine face à sa déclaration.

-Merci, murmurai-je regardant le cure-dent que j'avais dans les mains.

-Onze heure trente, chuchota-t-il son regard fixait par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'il piquait un morceau de viande.

-Boisson ? demanda une voix haut perchée derrière Snape et moi.

Je me retournais et vit un elfe de maison portant un plateau de boisson alcoolisées, mes yeux se levèrent alors que je prenais le verre le plus remplis que je puisse trouver. J'en avais besoin vu ce que j'allais traverser cette nuit.

Une main attrapa mon poignet arrêtant mon mouvement, je levais les yeux, pensant que c'était Snape, mais fut surpris lorsque je vis Voldemort debout devant moi.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu ce soir, va au lit, il ébouriffa mes cheveux alors que je m'éloignais de lui, je pouvais sentir sa main froide sur mon menton alors qu'il approchait mon visage près du sien, en face de ces yeux hideux.

-Enlevez vos mains de moi, sifflais-je en Fourchelangue faisant attention que personne ne m'entende, vous n'êtes pas mon père ou mon Lord.

Avec cela, je fis une sortie dramatique faisant en sorte que ma cape vole autour de moi comme j'avais vu celle de Snape le faire à de nombreuses occasions. L'adrénaline courait dans mes veines et j'étais sûr que Voldemort pouvait le voit dans mon aura.

Qui en avait quelque chose à faire ? J'espère que l'homme serait un jour au bout de ma baguette ressentant ce que j'avais toujours ressenti durant ma putain de vie.

**-Serpentard-**

Il était l'heure, je ne m'étais pas assis depuis que Voldemort m'avait fait prendre congé dans le petit salon. Je regardais le livre posait innocemment sur mon lit et l'attrapait relevant ma capuche, je souris en voyant les gouttes de sang sur le sol. Tout serait parfait.

Je m'occuperais de Damon plus tard et j'arracherais la langue de Bellatrix, je ne savais pas encore quoi faire de Voldemort mais je doutais que l'homme et moi soyons sur un pied d'égalité avant longtemps.

J'entre-ouvrais ma porte et me glissais dehors, je pouvais dire qu'il n'y avait personne dehors mais après tout je n'avais pas remarqué lorsque Voldemort m'avait observé pendant une semaine en train d'étudier. L'une de ma qualité était ma grâce, j'étais une personne gracieuse et mes pieds faisaient à peine un bruit lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol.

Cela me pris du temps pour arriver dehors mais finalement j'y arrivais. Je n'étais pas stupide, je savais que je devais me dépêcher si je voulais faire le rituel sans que Voldemort le sache. Oh et je ne vous aie toujours pas parlé de ma dernière théorie sur la raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut me garder : il veut faire passer mes pouvoirs à Damon en plus du Fourchelangue. Comme si j'allais réellement laisser cela arriver…

Il n'y avait quasiment aucun vent lorsque je descendis les marches du cimetière mais ma cape bougeait doucement derrière moi, j'avais un sourire sur le visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un adolescent rebelle. Bien que tout ceci soit beaucoup plus sérieux que ce qu'un adolescent moldu pourrait faire à ses parents, j'allais me débarrasser des miens.

Je vis une silhouette derrière une pierre tombale et je me dirigeais vers elle, il ne faisait pas si noir dehors grâce à la lune qui était presque pleine et qui faisait tout briller d'un éclat éthéré. Mes yeux se fixèrent aux siens.

-Est-ce que vous avez la potion ?

Ma main se leva seulement pour sentir le verre froid d'une fiole de potion pressée contre ma peau.

-Bien sûr et savez-vous comment procéder ?

Il portait une capuche mais je remarquais que son regard était fuyant. Ah, serait-il nerveux que Voldemort sorte.

-Oui, m'emmènerez-vous à l'abri quand j'aurais perdu connaissance ? demandais-je comme un enfant faible le ferait à son père, j'étais un petit garçon affamé d'affection…

-Oui, ses yeux noirs se braquèrent sur les miens et j'hochais la tête.

Je me dirigeais vers les pierres tombales de Thomas et Tom Riddle, récupérant facilement un os dans leur cercueil, je sortis une fiole dans laquelle reposait les cheveux de Bellatrix, j'eus un petit rire. C'était trop facile, j'allais enfin être libre...

Mes mains tremblaient alors que je m'agenouillais sur l'herbe éparse qui était recouverte par une poudre blanche. Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder le livre qui reposait sur le côté, je connaissais tout par cœur maintenant. Ma respiration était erratique alors que je dessinais les points correspondants aux étoiles et le cercle à l'intérieur, j'écrivais de petits mots en latins autour des points et jetaient la craie lorsque j'eus fini. Snape se tenait étrangement debout contre la statue d'un ange, me regardant faire fasciner.

Je fouillais dans le sac que je portais et posais des bougies vertes argentées, noires, blanches, et rouges à chaque point de l'étoile, je fis courir mon index et mon pouce sur chaque mèche et elles prirent feu immédiatement. Je pris la fiole de potion, les cheveux et les os et m'asseyais les jambes croisées à l'intérieur du cercle.

Avec une main sûre, j'écrasais un morceau d'os de Riddle dans la potion avec les cheveux sales de la femme qui m'avait mis au monde. Je le fis tourner pendant un moment la tenant au-dessus de la flamme d'une bougie. Lorsque des bulles apparurent, je piquais mon doigt et fit couler trois gouttes de mon sang dans la potion, pas plus, pas moins. Mes yeux brillèrent d'anticipation lorsque les vapeurs de potion commencèrent à s'échapper du goulot.

-Il est temps, dit inutilement Snape qui s'était agenouillé plus loin, bonne chance mon Seigneur, chuchota-t-il la réflexion des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.

Je lui lançais un sourire et pris une profonde respiration. Il était temps… Je serais libre et prêt à vivre ma propre vie sans personne ne me retenant. Sans être second…

Je jetais ma tête en arrière et bus la potion.

Lord Voldemort poussa un rugissement et courut vers moi.

Alors que je buvais la potion, je pus sentir les veines de mes bras devenir froides, gelant presque. Je m'étouffais alors que je jetais la fiole vide et que mon corps commençait à trembler de manière incontrôlée.

Je pouvais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres courir vers nous et Snape se lever pour partir, je me sentis trahi alors qu'il me tournait le dos mais j'étais trop loin pour réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Je demande aux Descendants avant moi de m'accorder un vœu… je voudrais dénoncer mon héritage.

Un sort passa à côté de moi et j'entendis un corps tomber sur le sol.

-Je dénonce mes parents indignes… je dénonce…

Je m'étouffais une nouvelle fois à cause des effets secondaires de la potion, les bougies autour de moi tremblotèrent et le vent qui n'avait pas été présent jusque-là commença à souffler vivement.

-Je dénonce la mère, Bellatrix Druella Black, une douleur que je n'avais jamais ressentie me gagna et je criais et juste au moment où je me plaignais de douleur un sort siffla juste au-dessus de ma tête.

Alors que j'étais allongé sur le sol… je levais les yeux vers _lui_.

-Je dénonce le _père… _Crachais-je avec colère appréciant de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller, j'obtenais finalement l'attention que j'avais toujours désiré.

-Stupefix !

Sa baguette en os blanc plantait directement entre mes deux yeux et me frappa avant que je puisse finir ce que j'avais commencé.

En y repensant j'aurais dû mettre une protection contre les sorts. Mais après tout lorsque j'y repensais une deuxième fois peut-être espérais-je qu'il viendrait avant que je ne puisse accomplir le rituel.

Et il l'avait fait.

**-Serpentard-**

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'étais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais mouillé, je pense que ça devait être de l'eau mais aussi de la sueur. Peut-être était-ce du sang ou quelque chose d'autre. Les mains froides étaient vraiment bien contre ma peau chaude, elle essayait de me retenir sans succès.

J'entendais quelque chose… Cela ressemblait à une porte qui grinçait avant que je ne me rende compte que cela suivait le rythme rapide de mes respirations. C'était moi. Mes yeux tentèrent de s'ouvrir et peut-être réussirent-ils. Tout ce que je vis fut le noir.

-_Mon_ enfant, murmura une voix au-dessus de moi, c'était le propriétaire de ces mains froides.

Je criais.

**-Serpentard-**

Je ne savais pas vraiment pendant combien de temps j'avais perdu connaissance mais j'étais beaucoup plus conscient que la dernière fois que je me suis réveillé. J'avais de la fièvre, je savais que c'était le cas et mon corps était recouvert de sueur. Les mains qui me caressaient les cheveux étaient celles de Voldemort et je subissais une sorte de rechute dû au rituel… peut-être parce que je ne l'avais pas complété. Ou bien l'ai-je complété ?

Je savais aussi que j'étais mourant. Je sentais mes forces me quitter. Ne pensez surtout pas que j'étais en train de vous mentir pour rendre la situation plus dramatique… Souvenez-vous, j'ai toujours raison, j'avais dit que Damon serait nommé Héritier et ça a été le cas. Donc ça veut dire que je suis réellement en train de mourir.

Des fois je me retrouvais à appeler des gens au hasard. Plus j'essayais de me concentrer, plus je me rendais compte que c'était Snape que j'appelais. Je l'appelais la première semaine où j'étais au lit. Après avoir appelé son nom, personne ne venait et une voix cruelle me disait qu'il n'était plus en vie, donc je criais une nouvelle fois et perdis connaissance.

Mais après une semaine je commençais à appeler mon père. Et au lieu d'être ignoré comme je l'avais été avec Snape, j'étais toujours récompensé par une main sur mon front ou par quelqu'un me tenant la main, de douces caresses suivaient toujours et je fondais sous ces attentions.

Je réalisai lorsque j'allais mieux que Voldemort n'avait jamais quitté mon chevet. Jamais.

**-Serpentard-**

J'ouvrais les yeux légèrement avant de les refermer de fatigue. J'étais tellement fatigué… et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant un mois.

-Tu es réveillé, murmura une voix à côté de mon lit.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté et j'eus la vision de mon père assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées, son coude appuyé sur ses genoux, son menton posé sur sa main.

Je le trouvais laid quand il était revenu à la vie, il était pire maintenant. D'énormes cernes noires pendaient en dessous de ses yeux carmin… Il avait juste l'air horrible.

Je me souvenais des événements qui étaient arrivés et je soupirait tournant ma tête loin de lui.

-Regarde-moi, grogna-t-il et je fus obligé de le regarder, tu es dans de beaux draps, enfant imbécile.

Je m'éloignais de lui et pourtant je savais que mon visage ne montrait rien.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêté ? demandais-je et je ne fus pas étonner de remarquer que ma voix était rauque après avoir tant hurlé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisi lui et pas moi ? Pourquoi me gardez-vous près de vous ?

Je le regardais alors qu'il restait complètement impassible.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as failli faire.

Il ignora entièrement mes questions.

Comment ça ? Failli ?

-Vous voulez dire que je n'ai pas réussi ?

Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, j'avais été _si _près.

-Non espèce d'idiot ! Il se leva et frappa rageusement de son poing ma table de nuit, tu as réussi à ne plus avoir de mère, mais tu m'as toujours moi, répliqua-t-il moqueusement, regarde-toi pensant que tu peux compléter un rituel à quatorze ans. Tu aurais pu en mourir si je ne t'avais pas sauvé.

J'essayais de m'asseoir mais j'échouais, je lui lançais donc mon regard le plus noir.

-Me sauver ? Bien sûr. J'aurais été bien mieux sans mère ni père.

Je clignais des yeux alors que je regardais Voldemort s'effondrer sur sa chaise tenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Comment n'as-tu pas pu te rendre compte que tu es l'Héritier ?

-Quoi ? Vous avez déclaré Damon…

-J'aurais dû te le dire après coup mais j'avais peur que tu ouvres la bouche, son visage se releva mais je ne pouvais y lire aucune émotion, je savais que tu étais mon héritier dès que je t'ai vu, ton aura chantait pour moi, ton charisme est celui de Serpentard, tu me ressembles même. Il n'était pas l'héritier Harrison. L'autre garçon était un appât, je l'ai nommé héritier parce que je savais qu'il y avait un espion dans mon cercle proche à ce dîner. En annonçant qu'il était mon héritier, j'ai placé une cible sur lui et je serais capable de découvrir l'identité du traître. Vois-tu si j'avais nommé mon véritable héritier, tu aurais été en danger, et je ne voudrais jamais cela.

Je réalisais maintenant à quel point j'avais été stupide. Cela avait du sens, c'était un peu irréel, mais tout correspondait parfaitement.

-Est-ce que Damon est…

-Il a été empoisonné, annonça-t-il comme s'il annonçait la météo, je pensais que le traître pouvait faire partit de deux groupes de mon cercle. J'ai donc organisé un dîner et fait l'annonce, il s'est avéré que le traître était bien avec nous ce soir-là travaillant pour Dumbledore.

Je retins ma respiration et me détournait de lui.

-Peter Pettigrow ? demandais-je.

-Oui.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens…

-Mais… n'auriez-vous pas pu verser du Veritaserum dans leur boisson cette nuit-là et leur poser la question ? Ou les torturer ? Ou autre chose que ça ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme et la chair de poule apparut sur mes bras.

-J'avais besoin d'une bonne excuse pour me débarrasser de lui.

-Pour se débarrasser de Peter Pettigrow ?

-Non, de ton "frère".

Je devais le regardais bizarrement.

-Tu allais devenir mon hériter Harrison. Je savais très bien que vous ne vous entendiez pas et je ne supporte pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un sur le chemin de mon héritier. Je l'aurais tué, il fit une pause et me regarda les yeux brillants. Je sais ce que tu as traversé en grandissant, mon passé était similaire et je veux qu'il soit meilleur pour toi. Tu mérites cela, tu es mon fils, mon vrai fils. Et je protège toujours ce que je _désire. _

Je savais qu'il aurait pu dire "aime" au lieu de désire mais je savais aussi que Voldemort était incapable d'aimer. Je comprenais l'homme parfaitement maintenant. Il se voyait lui-même à travers moi, et ferait de son mieux pour me donner ce que lui n'avait pas eu en grandissant Avec lui, j'aurais un père et il aurait quelqu'un pour se tenir à ses côtés, pour finalement le comprendre.

**-Serpentard-**

Je me regardais dans le miroir, acceptant enfin mon apparence. J'étais différent depuis que j'avais fait le rituel, j'avais perdu toutes trace dans mon apparence de Bellatrix. J'étais plus grand maintenant mais toujours aussi fin. Mes cheveux étaient toujours de cette même couleur bronze et mes yeux étaient plus verts que d'habitude. Mes pommettes et ma pomme d'Adam étaient toujours aussi prononcées mais mon visage avait l'air plus… dur. Mes sourcils étaient plus fins et mes mains étaient toujours longue et fines.

Je ressemblais à un véritable Riddle.

J'étais un Serpentard, j'étais l'héritier de mon père.

J'avais l'Horcruxes de mon père autour du cou, le pendentif de Serpentard, et l'un des anneaux d'héritage de ma famille à mon doigt. Mes robes étaient vertes avec une bande brodée richement argenté. Si vous ne l'aviez toujours pas remarqué, j'étais bien habillé. Mieux qu'avec ma vieille cape noire. La raison pour laquelle j'étais aussi bien habillé ?

Aujourd'hui était mon initiation en tant qu'Héritier des Ténèbres de Serpentard.

Dommage que Bellatrix et Snape ne puissent pas assister à cela. Snape avait été tué la nuit du rituel, purement par jalousie parce qu'il était proche de moi et aussi par colère. Je n'avais pas été très heureux lorsque Voldemort m'avais appris cela donc je me suis vengé en tuant Bellatrix. Sa langue n'était pas là lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé son corps sans vie dehors. Cela me gênait que mon père soit plus amusé que fâché par mon geste.

Donc voilà où j'en étais… nerveux à propos de tout cela. Je ne devrais pas l'être, j'avais toujours voulu que cela arrive, surtout pour le jeter au visage des Malfoy. Une partie de moi voudrait que Damon soit encore là pour qu'il voit comment les choses ont tourné.

Une main se plaça sur mon épaule et je regardais le reflet de mon père dans le miroir.

-Tu n'es pas nerveux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il moqueusement.

-Bien sûr que non, père.

Mon cœur se serra en disant le mot "père". Je devrais lui demander de me créer un Horcruxe au moins certaines de mes émotions disparaîtraient

Mais alors que je regardais la main qui serrait mon épaule, je savais que c'était comme une étreinte entre lui et moi. Ma vie avait finalement pris un nouveau tournant.

Je savais qu'ensemble nous serions inarrêtables.

**Fin**


End file.
